This invention relates to a labeling system and more particularly to such a system in which pressure sensitive labels are applied to products, such as bottles or similar containers.
Such known systems are generally quite complex, cumbersome and erratic in function.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide such a system which is much simpler, easier to use and surer in operation than such known systems.